Conventionally, this type of the receiver for component feed plates, which is called a magazine cassette for example, is used in component feeders that perform component feed for component mounting. In such a magazine cassette, either wafer feed plates for placing thereon wafers on which a plurality of wafer feed components out of the components to be mounted on a board are set, or tray feed plates for placing thereon component feed trays on which a plurality of tray feed components are set, are selectively housed. Further, under the condition that the magazine cassette, having the individual plates housed therein, is set in a component feeder, the wafer feed plates or the tray feed plates are extracted from the magazine cassette in the component feeder to perform the component feed for component mounting of the individual wafer feed components or tray feed components (see, e.g., patent document 1).
Also, in such a magazine cassette, recess portions are formed, for example, of a pair of plural sets of support guide portions which support mutually opposing end portions of the individual plates while keeping a generally horizontal support posture, and which allow the supported respective plates to be slid and moved. In this way, by the individual recess portions formed in the magazine cassette, it becomes implementable to extract a selected plate from the magazine cassette by sliding and moving the selected plate along the individual recess portions while a multiplicity of plates are housed efficiently in vertically stacked-up stages.
Patent document 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-91385